


[ART] What Lies Beneath Pt.II

by krusca



Category: Marvel, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Art, Comic, Fan Comics, Fanart, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-06
Updated: 2017-09-06
Packaged: 2018-12-24 17:01:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12017157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/krusca/pseuds/krusca
Summary: The final Stonytumpshate auction piece! I got to draw a scene for my 2014 cap-IM big bang partner's fic What Lies Beneath, which was an absolute pleasure since the fic only got better with rereads! Please go read it if you haven't yet I love it to bitsTumblr post





	[ART] What Lies Beneath Pt.II

**Author's Note:**

  * For [asktheravens](https://archiveofourown.org/users/asktheravens/gifts).
  * Inspired by [What Lies Beneath](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2705711) by [asktheravens](https://archiveofourown.org/users/asktheravens/pseuds/asktheravens). 




End file.
